


Youngest

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Youngest

Steve and Tony were in Fury's office. He had called them for a talk.

"Captain, you have to talk to Agent Barton. He has been pranking junior agents so much, they ate afraid of him."

Tony snorted. "Come on, its just harmlesse fun. Our Hawk livens up the dull atmosphere of this place." he said.

"Stark, we are a spy organisation. We have to dull and serious." said Fury.

Before Tony could say anything, Steve said, "I will talk to him."  
_________________

Clint had tuned out Steve's lecture after the first minute. 

"It won't happen again, I promise." said Clint with puppy dog eyes.

Steve sighed and smiled.

Clint hugged him and left.

"He isn't going to stop, is he?" asked Steve.

"No he isn't. He is our adorable little Hawk." said Tony.

Their archer was childish but talented.

He was adored by his team.

Especially Steve and Tony.

He always puts a smile on his face.


End file.
